


until the water runs out

by Ellessey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' "Hinata...we are <i>not</i> having sex in the shower again. You almost died last time!"</p><p>Hinata laughs. "I didn't almost die! I just slipped."</p><p>"And bled from your head for <i>fifteen minutes."</i></p><p>This is…actually completely accurate. Hinata knows because Tobio literally timed it. Five more minutes and he would have been on his way to the hospital. It really wasn't that big of a deal though, and up until that point the sex had been fantastic.'</p><p>--</p><p>The handheld shower head is great for relaxing sore muscles, until Hinata gets other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until the water runs out

“I’m gonna die,” Hinata says, belly flopping onto the unmade bed the second he and Tobio walk into their room.

“Get off, we just washed the sheets,” Tobio says.

“So what?” Hinata mashes his face into them and breathes in the clean scent of linen and fabric softener. Practice was _brutal_ today. Everything hurts and this bed feels incredible. He's never moving. Ever.

“So you're gross. Shower first.”

Hinata whines and rolls on the bed. It's _so_ soft, softer than it’s ever felt. “Can't. Let me just die in comfort for a while.”

Tobio huffs, grabs Hinata’s ankles, and begins literally dragging him off the bed.

“Hey!”

“Shower!”

Hinata is a second away from being dropped on the floor, right on his ass, so he gives in. “Okay! Okay, but come with me.”

“We barely fit together.”

Yeah, that's kind of the beauty of it. Tobio has to stand right behind Hinata while Hinata's rinsing off, his skin slick and warm against his back.

“I'm too tired to stand,” Hinata says. “You can hold me up.”

“Forget it, my arms feel like spaghetti. I'll come, but if you hang off of me I'm dropping you.”

“Bastard,” Hinata says. He punctuates it with a light slap on Tobio's ass, and Tobio grabs him in a loose headlock and ruffles his hair as they walk (hobble) together to the bathroom. The same things they've always done, but a little different now, softer than they used to be back in high school. Back when they didn't know what exactly they were trying to express with all their bickering.

They undress slowly while the water heats up, limbs stiff and uncooperative. Hinata’s arm gets twisted inside his shirt, and he cries out when it pulls at something in his shoulder.

“You're kidding me,” Tobio says, coming to free him. “ _How?”_

Hinata just shakes his head and falls forward into Tobio’s bare chest, face hitting right between his pecs where it's firm and sweaty. Should be gross, maybe, but it's not. Not to him.

“I hurt,” he says.

Tobio sighs, the rise of his chest pushing Hinata away, and the fall bringing him back again.

“Come on,” Tobio says. “I’ll help you.”

They get in the shower and it's heaven. Steamy and soothing, the water beating against their aching limbs making them both groan. Tobio washes himself quickly and efficiently as always, while Hinata leans against the tiled wall and watches. Then he stands behind Hinata with his arms around his waist to support him while he cleans up.

“Change of plans,” Hinata says, when he's rinsed the shampoo from his hair and is just enjoying the feel of all this heat running over his skin, of Tobio steady and relaxed behind him. “Let's just stay here until the water runs out.”

“Yeah, okay,” Tobio says. “Here, we can…”

Hinata watches him reach up to the shower head and pull it off the attachment on the wall. He fiddles with the little switch on the side of it, nudges Hinata until he's leaning against the wall with his forearms pressed to it, and then aims the water at his back, moving it in slow, wide circles.

“Oh my _God,_ ” Hinata moans.

“Good?”

“ _Yes,_ you are a genius, Tobio.”

Tobio snorts and Hinata does, too. Genius is maybe a little strong given everything he knows about Tobio—every embarrassing, adorable display of stupidity he's witnessed in the almost six years he's known him—but this really was an amazing idea. It feels so good, he can't believe they've never thought to do it before. In fact...

“Wait,” he says, turning around and reaching to take the shower head from Tobio's hand. “How would this feel here?” He aims it right at one of Tobio's nipples and Tobio jumps away, his back bumping into the tile and his arms coming up to block his chest.

“Hey, don't!”

Hinata’s brows draw together and he moves the spray away from Tobio. “It doesn't feel good?” he asks. He thought it would, and decides to test it on himself, turning the spray of water on one of his own nipples, and—

‘Woah!” It _is_ good, really good, it's just...

“It's too strong,” Tobio says.

Probably true. Especially so for Tobio and his ultra sensitive nipples. Hinata adjusts the setting, testing it on the palm of his hand. “Okay, let me try again.”

“No way,” Tobio says. He tries to back away, but there's nowhere to go.

“Come on...it's softer now. It'll feel like I'm licking you.”

“Yeah, and then I'll get stupid and let you convince me to fuck in here.”

Hinata blinks at him, cocking his head to the side. “How is that stupid?”

Tobio's eyes widen. “Hinata...we are _not_ having sex in the shower again. You almost died last time!”

Hinata laughs. “I didn't almost die! I just slipped.”

“And bled from your head for _fifteen minutes.”_

This is…actually completely accurate. Hinata knows because Tobio literally timed it. Five more minutes and he would have been on his way to the hospital. It really wasn't that big of a deal though, and up until that point the sex had been fantastic.

“We don't have to have sex,” he says now, in what he hopes is a soothing and honest voice. They're totally going to have sex. “Just let me get you off.”

Tobio looks at him warily, then his eyes fall back on the gentle spray now coming from the shower head. He wants it, Hinata knows.

“Fine...okay.”

Hinata grins and immediately holds the water up to Tobio's nipple again. “Better?” he asks.

“Mm...yeah. It's...”

Tobio’s mouth is still open but no more words come out, and soon his head tips back against the shower wall.

“Thought you were...too tired to stand,” he says eventually, watching Hinata from under heavy eyelids.

Hinata shrugs and strokes his free hand up and down Tobio's side, letting it glide over his slick skin. It's not exactly surprising that the sight of his boyfriend’s tall, naked body, wet and flushed from the heat of the shower, has given him a second wind. He moves the spray to Tobio's other nipple and Tobio closes his eyes. His cock is straining up against his stomach already and Hinata wants to be on it, wonders how long it will take Tobio to crack. Hopefully not long, because Hinata is getting antsy just looking at him, cheeks red, dark hair hanging wet and heavy over his eyes.

“Ready for a little more?” he asks, after he’s moved the water back and forth over Tobio’s chest for a good five minutes. Tobio just hums like he's not really listening. (He's not. He gets so spaced out when Hinata has his fingers and mouth all over his nipples, and clearly this is having the same effect.) Hinata flicks the adjuster and the water pressure increases, shifting into fewer jets that fall harder on Tobio's skin, and his eyes fly open.

“ _Shit,_ that's—”

Hinata leans in and covers the nipple not under the water’s spray with his mouth. It’s hot and raised against his tongue, and he can feel Tobio writhing against the wall from the extra stimulation, his erection brushing against Hinata’s hip. He probably doesn’t have much farther to go.

Hinata keeps Tobio’s nipple loosely between his teeth as he looks at his hands to adjust the water again, back to the first setting he'd tried.

“Hinata!”

Hinata releases his nipple and smiles at him, and Tobio doesn’t move to stop him, doesn’t try to block himself. He just stares back with wide eyes, his hands pressed against the wall behind him and the muscles in his arms tense and flexed. Hinata flicks his wrist so the jets brush back and forth over Tobio’s skin, not hitting him for too long at once, but it’s less than a minute before Tobio’s face is slipping into its pre-orgasm expression, eyebrows drawn together, mouth falling open in that way that always makes Hinata want to surge forward and fill it with his tongue.

“Fuck, stop, stop!” Tobio cries.

“I said I'd get you off,” Hinata says calmly, tipping the shower head down to shoot it briefly between Tobio’s legs before bringing it back to his chest.

“Ah! Not like..nnh...Hinata, fuck.”

“You want me on you?” Hinata asks.

“ _Dammit..._ you—”

Tobio's hips are jerking away from the wall, his cock flushed deep red, and definitely wet with a lot more than just steam.

Hinata relents and turns the water away, letting it fall over their feet. “I won't die,” he promises. “We can sit!”

It's a testament to how desperate the water has made Tobio that he doesn't argue, even though the shower is really way too small for anything other than standing next to each other. He just nods rapidly like this is actually a good idea and takes the shower head from Hinata to pop it back into place, then he lets himself slide down to the floor, his knees bent and his feet hitting the opposite wall.

Hinata grabs the lube off the little corner shelf (soap works well enough for hand jobs, but after an incident involving surprisingly minty body wash up Hinata’s ass that neither of them ever want to repeat, they just keep an extra bottle of lubricant alongside the shampoo) and moves down to straddle Tobio’s lap.

“You're such a liar,” Tobio says, grabbing the lube and hurriedly slicking up his fingers before reaching behind Hinata.

“I said we didn't _have_ to,” Hinata clarifies. “Didn't say we wouldn't.”

Tobio glares at him and Hinata gives him his most winning smile. It lasts for about half a second before Tobio’s finger is inside him and Hinata almost bites his tongue.

“A little warning?” he says, even though he doesn't actually mind how quickly Tobio slipped it in. He's already grinding back on Tobio's hand to get his finger as deep as he can.

Tobio looks down at himself pointedly, gaze falling on the reddened skin all around his nipples, his cock leaking on his stomach. “How slow do you expect me to take this?”

Alright, yeah, Hinata pushed him pretty far. But judging by the hungry look in his dark blue eyes, Tobio would not say no to being pushed like this again, and Hinata's not going to say no to whatever pace his boyfriend wants to set now. He just wants to be on him, to take him right to the top of the peak he’s already so close to.

“Don’t take it slow,” he says, wiggling on Tobio’s hand in an attempt at stretching himself faster. “Just put it in.”

“Stupid, I don’t want to hurt you,” Tobio says, but he does slip a second finger in next to the first.

“I’m already so sore, it’s not gonna matter,” Hinata points out. He’s not helping his case though, because the two fingers really are a stretch, and he’s unconsciously raised himself higher on his knees to try to lessen the burn.

“Right,” Tobio snorts. “Won’t matter at all. Just hold still and let me…”

Hinata braces himself on Tobio’s shoulders and tries to relax. He gets so excited sometimes, so eager, that he ends up making things take longer because his whole body tenses up with anticipation.

Tobio is good at calming him down though, he always has been. Whether it’s supplying just the words Hinata needs to hear on the court, or his long fingers working over his skin, easing out the tightness until Hinata is melting against him, just like he’s starting to now. Warm water is trickling down his back while Tobio rubs steady circles into his hip with one hand, the other still moving inside him. Two fingers pumping slowly in and out, as quickly as he knows Hinata can take it. When Hinata sighs and sinks against his hand, he stops thrusting and just moves his fingers, twisting them slightly and finding Hinata’s spot with ease. He’s always been so infuriatingly good with his hands.

Hinata hums when Tobio starts massaging firmly inside him and leans down to brush his lips over Tobio's chest, stopping when he comes to a swollen nipple and running the tip of his tongue over it as lightly as he can. Tobio jerks under him anyway, his fingers pressing hard and making Hinata jerk, too.

“No more,” Tobio says. “I can’t fuck you if you make me come now.”

He makes a good point. Hinata will _never_ forget the time they discovered just how strong of a reaction Tobio has to nipple play, the time he suddenly came with a shout in the middle of Hinata sucking on one tender nub while rolling the other between his fingers, not even touching his dick. It was, to be honest, one of Hinata’s proudest moments. But he’s almost ready now and he wants Tobio inside him. And more than that, he wants Tobio to feel good, so if this isn’t how he wants to get off, he won’t push him any more.

“Sorry,” Hinata says, reaching to push inky hair off of Tobio’s forehead so he’s all smooth skin and dark, focused eyes. He leans in and kisses him here instead, above his eyebrows, his temple, the heated skin of his cheeks, and then his lips, already wet from the water that falls past Hinata to mist softly over him. Tobio opens his mouth and lets Hinata dip his tongue inside, tracing it over the smooth line of his teeth and the ridges of the roof of his mouth, while Tobio presses a third finger inside him and fucks him slowly. The shower head induced urgency fading under the soft patter of water on their skin, the steam shifting around them, the lazy exchange of kisses as Hinata’s thoughts start to drop away with each drag of Tobio’s fingers inside him.

“Mm...ready,” he says when he feels himself fully relax, soft and open against Tobio’s hand.

Tobio slips his fingers out and reaches for the lube, which he’s left uncapped on the shower floor. He knocks it over, spills half of it, but Hinata doesn’t say a word (now anyway, probably later). He just kneels above Tobio and waits for him to ready himself, watches his face as he lines himself up with Hinata and bites his lip just from the brush of hot skin over the tip of his cock.

“This is gonna be really quick,” Tobio says. “If it’s not enough for you, you have yourself to blame.” He looks up at the shower head, innocently raining down on them from its standard position, then back at Hinata.

Hinata smiles, beams actually, because Tobio is always enough for him, and pushes himself down over his waiting cock.

It’s good that Tobio is already so close, that Hinata honestly never takes very long, because they’re both so hot, so overtired and heavy-limbed, that once Tobio is encased in Hinata’s heat neither of them really want to move much at all.

“Oh my God,” Tobio groans, eyes rolling back. “I think I could come without you doing anything.”

Hinata has often thought the same thing. Just having Tobio inside him, thick and solid, seems like it could be enough to take him anywhere he wants to go. His legs feel useless and his head is foggy, he can kind of see how he ended up losing his balance and almost concussing himself last time.

Just a bit of movement then, he decides. He lifts himself off of Tobio just enough that when he sinks back down there’s a drag of friction inside him. Tobio groans again in response, so it must be enough to do something for him, too. Hinata does it over and over, fucking himself with shallow thrusts that are more than enough for him, with the way Tobio’s cock is rubbing right where he wants it.

The cramped space of the shower means Tobio’s knees are raised high and Hinata is leaning into him, his cock brushing against him every time he rocks forward. That’s _not_ quite enough, though, he needs…

“Can you?” he asks, nodding down at his dick, pink and swollen against Tobio’s stomach.

Tobio shakes his head, letting it roll from side to side against the shower wall. “Making sure you don’t die,” he says, tightening his hands where they sit firmly on Hinata’s waist.

“Tobio, even if I fell—”

“ _Fifteen minutes,_ Hinata,” Tobio says.

Hinata knows there is no point in arguing about this. He wraps one arm behind Tobio’s neck to support himself, and reaches down to palm over his cock, slick enough with precum and water that he doesn’t need anything else. This won’t take long anyway.

“You must _really_ love me,” he says, settling heavily down on Tobio’s hips and grinding over them in a slow circle.

“How could I...unnh, forward a little... _forward,_ not back.” Hinata adjusts his angle again and Tobio moans, deep and satisfied. “How could I tell your family their son died having uncoordinated sex in the shower?”

“At least I was...doing what I love best,” Hinata says.

“Fucking?” Tobio asks

“ _You.”_

Tobio gets that look, one of Hinata’s very favorites, where it’s like his face simply doesn’t know what to do with itself (other than blush brilliantly), his features all shivering, trying to find the right places to fall. In the end his mouth goes soft, and he ducks his head down. “Here,” he says, reaching between them and wrapping his much larger hand around Hinata’s. “Hold onto me tight.”

Hinata smiles and presses his forehead to Tobio’s shoulder, his arm still wrapped snugly around his neck. His legs are weak and tired, but he feels like maybe he has a third wind left in him, fueled by Tobio’s hand, strong and supportive on his waist. His other hand moving steadily up and down his length.

He lifts himself higher now, all the way until he feels the head of Tobio’s cock catch against his entrance, and then eases himself back down, grinds hard against Tobio’s hips, and does it again, and again. He can’t keep that up for long, not with the way his legs are trembling, but it was all they needed. Tobio is already starting to chant his name, the syllables becoming softer and more fractured when Hinata bears down hard and then just rocks over him, smooth rolls of his hips that press Tobio deep inside him, sending hot tremors through his limbs and up his spine.

_Shou—you...Shouyou...Shou..._

He can't see Tobio's face, but he can picture exactly how he looks in his head, right on the edge again. Hinata is right beside him. Possibly a little ahead of him, already raising a foot over open air, but he’s long since accepted that his wins come in the form of coming first, not lasting longer.

“ _Ahh, Tobio…”_

He would be totally fucked if he weren’t sitting right now. He’s so grateful for Tobio’s strong shoulders under his arm, the tiles beneath his knees, because he has no control over himself now, he’s just shaking and sweating, clenching around Tobio and moaning as the broad hand working over him sends him soaring.

And it’s like Tobio was waiting for that, holding on until Hinata had lost his grip before tumbling after him. His hand squeezes around Hinata’s cock as Hinata continues to spill over them, and his hips lift up, slamming into Hinata and making him cry out in pleasure. Both of their voices echoing, bouncing off the tiled walls and glass door to surround them with the sound of their own fulfillment.

“God damn,” Tobio says, when his hips have stopped rolling up into Hinata. “There’s something to be said for your water torture.”

Hinata laughs, holding tight to Tobio’s shoulders as he eases off of him and then settles down on the floor between his legs, his own legs bent over Tobio to wrap behind his back. The water has gone cool, but it feels perfect on his flushed, sensitive skin. “That was _not_ torture.”

“It was tortuous. Just happened to also be really good.”

“ _Happened to,”_ Hinata repeats. “Like I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“You knew exactly what you were doing, little brat,” Tobio says, letting his legs fall open so his knees bump against the wall and the shower door.

“We’re getting way too comfortable in here,” Hinata points out, leaning back until his skin meets smooth tile.

“We’ve always been way too comfortable in here. This shower has seen too much.”

“Lucky, lucky shower,” Hinata says.

Tobio smiles and closes his eyes. “Tell me to get up when I start shivering,” he says.

“You’re already shivering.” Or just trembling, still, but either way they should be in bed right now, not about to pass out under the rapidly cooling spray of water.

Tobio groans and gently shifts Hinata’s legs off of him. He gets up, steadies himself on the door handle with one hand, and helps Hinata to his feet with the other. He doesn’t let go of him until they’ve both rinsed off again, toweled dry, and made it to the soft, slip-free, safety zone of their bed.

“Maybe,” Hinata says, tucking himself under Tobio’s arm, “we should find a place that has a bathtub."

“You’d drown in it,” Tobio says.

Hinata opens his mouth to argue, and then considers this. He closes his mouth.

“Maybe you should just always shower with me, to be sure you never have to report my death by slippery tiles.”

“Maybe you should go to sleep,” Tobio counters.

“I’m hungry.”

“Oh my God.”

They go on like this for a good while, all the way through Tobio dragging himself back out of bed and making sandwiches for both of them. The empty bickering, the words they use just for fun at this point. They’re not disguising anything, they both know what they’re thinking.

_I love being with you. Take care of me. I always do._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [Esselle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle) for catching my mistakes, and thank you for reading!
> 
> ([Tumblr](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/))


End file.
